


Ring around the Phelia

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Ring around the Phelia [1]
Category: Coco (2017), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based on the Camp Lakebottom episode, Phelia tries to connect with her girly side.





	Ring around the Phelia

Marinuela and Raul were building sand castles.

Phelia said "Hey guys check this one out!"

Phelia deattached her waist and build a sand castle.

Marinuela and Raul's jaws dropped.

Phelia reattached her waist.

Marinuela said "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

But Phelia saws everyone building a beauty pageant.

Phelia growled "I've should known!"

Phelia dragged Marinuela and Raul by the swimsuits.

Transition

Phelia, Raul and Marinuela walked out a ghostly green portal.

Phelia walked to a teenage girl

"Hey Maisy are you having a beauty pageant"

Maisy said "Well uh because it's for girls only and you're too what's the word ungirly!"

Phelia's face turned red "I'm a girl Maisy!"

Maisy laughed

Maisy said "GABRIELITO LIE DETECTOR NOW!"

Gabe runs and returns with a lie detector.

Maisy said "Let's do a girl test what's the shade of pink what's my favorite color and what's my favorite boy band"

Phelia said "Uh"

Maisy said "Too slow Rosy pink light pink and Sleepy Perritos"

A woman voice said "100% tomboy"

Phelia said "We'll just see who's ungirly"

Maisy said "It's on"

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
